1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for annotating objects. In particular, the present invention relates to a system and method for annotating images with audio input signals. The present invention also relates to a method for translation of audio input and providing display feedback of annotation.
2. Description of the Background Art
With the proliferation of imaging, digital copying, and digital photography, there has been a dramatic increase in the number of images created. This proliferation of images has in turn created a need to track and organize such images. One way to organize images and make them more accessible is to provide annotations to the images, adding information that can put the images in context. Such information makes the images more accessible because the annotations make the images searchable. However, existing methods for annotating images are cumbersome to use and typically very limited.
Even for traditional photographic film, the value in annotating images is well known. For example, there are a variety of cameras that annotate photographic images by adding the time and date when the photograph is taken to the actual image recorded on film. However as noted above, such methods are severely limited and allow little more than the date and time as annotations. In some instances, simple symbols or limited alphanumeric characters are also permitted. Another problem with such annotations is that a portion of the original image where the annotation is positioned is destroyed. Thus, such existing annotation systems and methods are inadequate for the new proliferation of digital images.
There have been attempts in the prior art to provide for annotation of images, but they continue to be cumbersome and difficult to use. One such method allows for the text annotation of images is described in “Direct Annotation: A Drag-and-Drop Strategy for Labeling Photos” by Ben Shneiderman and Hyunmo Kang, Institute for Advanced Computer Studies & Institute for Systems Research University of Maryland. It requires a computer upon which to display the images and a fixed mode for performing annotating. The annotations are entered into the system. Then the images are displayed in an annotation mode along with permissible annotations. The user is able to use a mouse-type controller to drag and drop pre-existing annotations onto images displayed. However, such existing systems do not provide a system for direct annotation without regard to the mode of operation of the system, and do not allow additional type of annotations such audio signals.
Therefore, what is needed is an easy to use system and method for annotating images that overcomes the limitations found in the prior art.